Freiheit PreCure
Plot It is a day in the distant future, where humanity has evolved to a Sci-Fi type of technology. In Rosumachi, part of a country surrounded by walls, Amagi Mae, a shy and weak girl, found out that her older sister, Mika has disappeared during the world tour of No Hope, which is a girl metal band. She decided to find her friends who just happened to be the relatives and friends of the band members, and to protect the world from horrible, gigantic creatures called Dainas... After that, will the world be peace and humanity do not need to live in those tall walls? Characters Pretty Cure * Amagi Mae (天城 真絵 Amagi Mae)/ Cure Heartbeat (キュアハートビート Kyua Hātobīto) * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Freiheit Cures. Mae comes from a city called Rosumachi and she is a shy girl. She is in the first year of high school and she has 1 older sister. She is a smart and kind girl. Her signature color is pink and her power is Love and Freedom. * Asano Shiori (朝野 しおり Asano Shiori)/ Cure Skylight (キュアスカイライト Kyua Sukairaito) * The second protagonist of the series. She is in her first year of high school and her best friend is Mae. She is known for her serious attitude and her talent in piano. She is a calm girl. Her signature color is blue and her powers are hope and freedom. Also, her childhood friend Asuka was the bassist of No Hope. * Himiya Sei (緋宮 征 Himiya Sei)/ Cure Firedust (キュアファイアーダスト Kyua Faiyādasuto) * The third protagonist of the series. He is in her second year of high school and he is known as "the school's prince", until his twin sister went missing on her world tour and he had to replace her to cover up the fact. He is a brave and adventurous boy. He has an twin sister who is also the drummer of a popular rock band, No Hope. His signature color is red and his powers are belief and freedom. * Sharon Historia Reiss(シャロン・ヒストリア・レイス Sharon Hisutoria Reisu)/ Echo Lumière (エコールミエル Ekō Rumieru) * The fourth protagonist of the series and the last member of the Freiheit Cures. She is in her first year of high school and she is the daughter of the principal, Queen Historia(SnK Spoiler alert). She is a cheerful girl and her family is the royalty of another universe. She is the only child in her family. Her signature color is gold and her powers are light and freedom. The Harmony Land * Athena ( Ἀθηνᾶ/ アテナ Atena) * She is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in ancient Greek religion and mythology. She granted the girls the powers to be cures. Mascots * Lafu (ラフ Rafu) * A bear-like creature who was a stuffed animal before gaining the power to speak. He is the mascot of Mae and Shiori. * Riri (リリ Riri)/ Amegawa Kotori (雨川 ことり Amegawa Kotori) * A phoenix-like creature who was the former mascot of Himiya Seira, and the current mascot of Humiya Sei. She is very loyal to Seira, as she was told to leave Seira and give her Firedust Perfume to Sei and to look after him after her disappearance. As Sei grew up without all of his relatives, Riri has became his good friend. No Hope * No Hope (ノ・ホープ No Hōpu) * A all-girls rock/metal band which is quite popular among teenagers in Rosumachi. When they were having a world tour, they were brainwashed and is claimed to be disappeared. After their "Disappearance", they started to collect their fans' hopes and crush them with the help of gigantic, titan-like creatures called Dainas. * Amagi Mika (天城 ミカ Amagi Mika) * The guitarist of No Hope and the older sister of Amagi Mae. She was the former Cure Heartbeat. * Nase Asuka (名瀬 明日香 Nase Asuka) * The bassist of No Hope and the childhood friend of Asano Shiori. She was the former Cure Skylight. * Himiya Seira (緋宮 星羅 Himiya Seira) * The drummer of No Hope and the twin sister of Himiya Sei. She was the former Cure Firedust. * Himakura Rima (暇倉 リマ Himakura Rima) * The lead singer of No Hope and the counterpart of Sharon Reiss. Items * Charge-up Perfumes(チャージアップパフューム''Chājiappu Pafuyūmu'') * The girls' transformation device. To transform, they must say, "PreCure! *Cure name* Charge!" (eg. Heartbeat Perfume Phrase: PreCure! Heatbeat Charge!...) Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure: Music is War Category:Music Themed Series Category:Band Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura Locations * Rosumachi (ロス町 Rosumachi) * The girls' hometown and the counterpart of Wall Rose in Sharon's universe. Most of the events in this series take place here. * Sinamachi (シナ町 Shinamachi) * Sharon's hometown after she went to the cures' universe and the counterpart of Wall Sina in Sharon's universe. It is the innermost city and the capital. Media Movies * Freiheit PreCure: The Wings of Hope Vocal Albums * Freiheit PreCure Vocal Album 1: Song of Victory Trivia *This is the first series where a male crossdresses and the second with male cures, the first being Seasonal Change! PreCure NoVA. *"The another universe" is referring to the universe where Attack on Titan took place, meaning that Sharon is the Princess of Walls. *This is the first series where the villains are a band. *All the names of the 4 members in No Hope ends with "a", i.e: Mi'ka', Asu'ka', Sei'ra', and Ri'ma'. Gallery Category:Freiheit PreCure